Origins of a Chosen One
by VerelLupin
Summary: Why was Alison chosen and why is she so important to Cameron's origins? Some future some past scenes. J/C
1. Rescue

**I was inspired by the Alison of Palmdale episode but not in the way you may think.**

**This will be a multi chaptered fic.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The raid had been much worse than they expected. Derek had gotten intel that the machines were hiding something big near the LaRochelle Pass. John was to have led the mission but Kyle had insisted on taking the initiative.

Derek sometimes wondered about the soft spot the General had for his little brother but he doubted he swung that way. Although with the lack of females well it wasn't unheard of. They approached the gutted factory and moved west.

LaRochelle was a new spot for detainment for the machines. So far they were unaware of the Resistances knowledge of it and kept light security. Of course light security could still kill about twenty good soldiers and they only had a handful with them.

Kyle peered through his scope.

He nearly gasped at the huge form revealed by the pale moonlight. A ship no a destroyer. It was strange to see something that huge now a days. Any metal was scrapped to keep the few humans left from building stronger defense posts.

Kyle almost handed over his binoculars to Derek but something caught his attention. Something had either fallen or been thrown off the ship. Kyle tossed the binoculars to Derek and made some forward hand motions. He silently skulked through the rubble. His men with weapons up ready to release cover fire at any point.

They made it to the edge but it was just a drop straight down into inky black water. They all knew from experience that water was almost certain death. Kyle searched the water with his weak flash light but it was much too dark to discern anything.

He had just put away his light and signaled to his troops when he heard the plaintive wail. "Help! Please."

Kyle swung back around with Derek in hot pursuit. He flashed his light again and saw the small figure floundering in the water. "It's Allison." Kyle shouted.

Derek lounged over Kyle and into the water. Kyle didn't have a chance to shout as he followed his brother's body over the edge and into the darkness.


	2. Plan

**I meant to update this sooner but I've been wrapped up in my avatar story. I'm almost done with that one so I'll be able to dedicate more time to this one and finish the Disney Terminator One. **

**Disney and Terminator? Two words I bet you thought would be in the same sentence ever.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Alison heard two some things drop into the water. She sincerely hoped it was the good guys. She barely kept from screaming as something brushed against her. She struggled to keep her head above water but the thin quality of her clothes plus the frigid water had numbed her.

"Alison. I'm here. It's ok. I got you." Derek's body was a furnace compare to her own icy one.

"So…so…c…c…cold."

Once he saw that Derek had her, Kyle swam to the shore. He looked about for something to haul them in faster. Derek reached the bank and pushed Alison on to it. Kyle took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering girl.

Derek instantly took his off and shoved it at his brother. Kyle scowled but put it on. "Team 7, code in."

"Lieutenant Kyle Reese & Lieutenant Derek Reese. Coding in Team 7, Blue," the voice crackled through the messed up com unit.

"Alright, any bogeys in sight?" Kyle asked.

"Negative sir. We have two triple eights approximately sixty yards from your current location."

"Alright, Allie. We have to run ok. I can't carry you just in case we come under attack." Kyle rubbed his hands over her shoulders desperate to make her circulation move faster. "Ok, baby we gotta run. Kay go!"

Kyle took off at a run with Alison sandwiched between him and Derek. Derek was pointing his gun backwards and glancing behind him. They made it to the rest of the unit.

"Boyd! Take Alison back to camp and directly to infirmary." Derek ordered the man to his right.

"Yes, sir. Come on miss."

"No, Derek. I have to escort Alison. I have to take care of her. I promised her the last time she was captured," Kyle hissed so as not to be heard.

"No, I need to be able to keep an eye on you. Besides this is your mission, you begged the General to give it you. You can't abandon it just cause you have a crush." Derek hissed back.

Their soldiers looked back and forth between the furiously battling brothers. "Kyle. Kyle." Alison was tugging on his shirt attempting to get his attention.

"Wait, will ya." Derek snapped at her.

"METAL!" she screamed and pulled the plasma riffle from his holster shooting the triple eight point blank in the face. The other triple eight heard the gunfire and ran to investigate. He let loose a barrage of bullets attracting more from inside the building.

The destroyer's light blared on and more machines poured out of it like rats abandoning ship. "Run, dodge and head to the secondary base. Do not go to Glory City," Derek commanded the men.

Glory City was the nickname special units used for the base where John was based. The men split up and ran. Only Kyle and Derek along with Alison remained together.

They heard the familiar screams of someone being gunned down but they continued jumping and running forward. Derek tripped and fell scrapping his knee with rusted wire. "Derek, are you ---"

"Keep going Kyle." Derek shouted.

The secondary base was an abandoned mine shaft the resistance had found two years ago. They ran in and Alison stopped and lit the stick of the dynamite at the entrance. They raced along the rails until they came across a cart. All three hopped in, Kyle helping Derek.

Alison kicked the brake and it took off just as the dynamite exploded. The deafening noise continued past them but they made it out onto an excavated exit. John had decreed that any safe house had to have at least four escape routes. Nobody was ever safe was his motto and he lived and breathed it.

The walk back to Glory City was quiet. Derek limped along, he could have walked faster but his little brother wanted time with his girlfriend. Derek looked away from the display, the two lovers oblivious to Derek's discomfort.

Once in view of the compound, the trio removed their silver bracelets.

They scanned their tags and were greeted with the news that out of the ten that went out only seven had returned. **'Only three dead. Not bad.' **Derek thought as he limped along to the infirmary. He was attended to quickly and then given a pat on the back for returning alive.

He made his way to his bunker and laid down on the old mattress. Kyle came in later a huge grin on his face. "So finish sucking face." Derek smirked.

"You could say that. The General needed to see her." Kyle said a trace of jealousy in his voice. "General Connor wants to see you," he mimicked and threw himself into his bunk.

Derek smiled sometimes he forgot his little brother was eighteen and therefore a teenager. "I don't think Connor likes them that young. She's what fifteen. He's like 38 if not older. Don't worry about it."

**General John Connor's Quarters **

The way John greeted the young Alison would have made Kyle Reese see red. The soft spoken but hard edged general waited until the door closed before showing his affections.

"Ally. I can't believe you did something so stupid. Don't ever do that again," he scolded the young girl as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry, General. I was careless."

"Don't call me that. Here I'm John. If you don't remember I won't either."

"Sorry John. Anyway the destroyer has most of the replicas. All the most trusted lieutenants have been copied with me as the exception," she confirmed.

"Good, I figured they might try something stupid like that." John sighed and sat at his desk, for once looking every inch of his forty two years. "If they think we know they'll scrap the whole thing."

"I know we have to play it close to the chest," Alison replied.

"Yeah, do me a favor. No more recons until you turn sixteen. I want you to at least reach sixteen. Promise?" He put down the paper in his hand and eyeballed her, "Promise?"

She hedged but was undone by his dark green eyes. "Promise. Can I go now?" She begged opening her eyes real wide giving her a doe eyed look and a taste of his own medicine.

He waved her away but regained the harsh and hard face his men knew him for, "dismissed."


End file.
